Chance
by Dilection
Summary: But there she was, turning the intensity up regardless and he thinks that maybe, he should have expected it. After all, he may be quick on his feet but somehow, she always seems to be one step ahead. loose tag to 10X04 - Lost at Sea. Rated T for one swear word. One-shot in which Tony doesn't miss his chance.


In honor of Ziva's return in just a month, I found this one-shot while clearing out my old laptop. I believe I'd posted it to tumblr at some point but realized I'd never uploaded it here so, here we go! Enjoy & please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Are you jealous, Tony?" She asks quietly, voice echoing across the darkened bullpen. He almost responds with a witty '_you wish,' _almost plays dumb with a _'me? jealous?' _But something about the way she asks now feels different than all the questions and accusations before, more than just their usual banter. Maybe it's the split-second pause she takes before uttering _jealous, _he thinks_. _Or, maybe, it's got something to do with the stillness of the office, only ever seen during these ungodly morning hours.

One thing he knows for sure though is that her gaze, still heavy on him, definitely isn't helping him think straight. He swallows hard, braces himself, and locks his eyes on hers. Minutes pass before he issues his response, a dare of sorts fired across the small space between them.

"Well, what if I am?" And he surprises himself with his half-admission here, but he doesn't let it show and he doesn't back down. Even though he's ready for the chuckle, for the laugh, for them to both brush it off as another joke. An echo of _'cute, but you had your chance' _plays on an endless loop in the back of his mind and now he's just waiting for the sucker punch to come. But it never does.

To her credit, she doesn't back down either. Instead, she taps her index finger against lightly pursed lips and leans towards him. "Well," she starts, drawing the word out, "then I would tell you to do something about it."

And, of all the responses he had prepared for, that was not one of them. Because yes, he had diverted from their usual trajectory but he had been unsure if she would follow. But there she was, turning the intensity up regardless and he thinks that maybe, he should have expected it. After all, he may be quick on his feet but somehow, she always seems to be one step ahead.

"Is that right?" He asks as he pushes himself up from his chair and maneuvers his body around his desk. He makes his way across the bullpen to sit on the corner of her desk and, even though this proximity is nothing for them, he swears he feels a palpitation or two. He drums his fingers softly against her desk three times before meeting her gaze again. She never looked away, he knows.

"In that case, Miss David, are you free this Friday evening?" And now his heart is really doing some acrobatic shit like he's back in 8th grade asking the most popular girl to the end of year dance.

Then, a mischievous shimmer settles in her eyes but even in the dim light he can tell that her body is tensed, coiled almost, and he pushes his hand into her desk in anticipation. The jab is offered in the form of an "I may be" and honestly, he's confused about why she sounds hesitant now. He could have sworn they were on the same page minutes ago.

So maybe he asks or maybe she offers but either way, there she is suddenly asking him "but, what if we are not done with the case by Friday night?" Practically speaking, he knows she's right- there is no end in sight for their current case and no possibility that they'd be asking Gibbs for a Friday night off to go on a date together during an active case. Not if they wanted to live to tell the tale, at least. But part of him can't help but wonder, was she offering him an out? Does she really think he wants one? Or worse, maybe, was she asking for an out?

And this time she certainly needs no prompting as she continues with "I would like to do whatever it is that you have planned for Friday… whenever we are finished with the case." Between her smoldering look and the determination in her voice, he can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. It takes him a moment to realize that she's still waiting for a response, eyebrow arched slightly. Apparently, she can't help the smile that spreads across her face either when he tells her, "I'd like that."

Their quiet moment is interrupted minutes later when the elevator dings, announcing the return of McGee and Gibbs. He knows that he should be turning back towards his desk the minute he hears the ding but he can't make himself move. The head slap he receives as Gibbs walks by, then, came as no surprise. He swears the bossman can sense the grab-ass from a mile away. At least it was their turn for a break now.

"David, DiNozzo, go home. Shower, eat. Be back by 0730." And at 3:32 am, that's all the encouragement they need. They're in the elevator before McGee's fully settled back in at his desk and he smiles over as her as the doors slide shut.

He rests his hand on the small of her back as he walks her to her car through the early morning air and thinks that this is something he could get used to. He drops his hand when they stop beside her Mini, offers her an intimate smile and a "see ya in four hours," then turns to walk to his own car. Before he can take a second step, though, she grabs his hand and spins him back around.

"Tony…" she starts, looking deep in his eyes and placing a hand on his cheek. And try as he might, this is a look he really can't read. So it comes as a surprise to him when she pushes herself up on her toes and brushes her lips against his other cheek. The warmth of her lips on his skin is there and then it's gone though he swears he can still feel it even when she's once again squarely standing before him. A minute passes and she still hasn't dropped her hand from his face and he's holding his breath now, afraid to break the moment.

And then she's there again, all around him, her lips on his this time. The kiss is delicate and brief, nothing like the undercover kisses he remembers, but its somehow better. Then she pulls away, whispers an "I will see you later" in his ear, and slides into her car.


End file.
